<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Fear the Reaper by SaltySapphic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766046">Don't Fear the Reaper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic'>SaltySapphic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Guns, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Songfic, Sort Of, Suicide, but make it a date, committing suicide together, heavy romanticization of suicide, in the most literal sense, they literally kill themselves together i don't know what else to say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Izuru wants is to spend forever with their lover, and this is the best way, they're sure of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Fear the Reaper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so very sorry for this but also not really. I've had this idea in my head for months and I've finally written it out.<br/>The title and fic itself are from the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy4HA3vUv2c">(Don't Fear) The Reaper</a> by Blue Oyster Cult</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuru loads a bullet into each gun, fingers running along the smooth barrels as they approach Servant on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems our times have come," they say, sitting cross-legged across from their lover and setting a gun in his shaking hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Servant smiles shakily. "Do I really deserve this? To spend eternity with you? To fly with you?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> fingers grip the gun harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, love, take my hand," Izuru says, watching Servant drop the gun and scramble to place his hand in theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're scared," they observe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to kill you," he admits. "I can't take you from this world, it deserves the great hope you have to offer!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Servant leans in closer to Izuru, a crazed look in his teary eyes, a wide smile stretching his lips.</span>
</p><p><span>"I'm not going to last much longer either way," Izuru says. "Makoto is on his way now to take us away. If he gets to us, if he gets his way, I will cease to exist, leaving you alone. If we do this," they lift a gun and trace the edge of the barrel along the side of his face, "we can be together</span> <span>in eternity. No one can separate us."</span></p><p>
  <span>Servant's smile slowly falls and he looks down at their entwined hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if there's nothing? What if-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then at least we spent our final moments together," Izuru interrupts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Servant's trembling has calmed a bit and he nods. "Izuru?" he says quietly, looking up at his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, my love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you hold me? When we do it, I mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile twitches on Izuru's lips. "I was planning on it," they say softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a small moment of silence, Servant looks back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am scared," he finally admits, "but I trust you. I love you. I would do anything for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Izuru says sharply, startling their lover. "This isn't for me. This is for both of us. We can be happy this way. Don't fear the reaper, my love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Servant takes a deep breath and nods, removing his hand from Izuru's hand picking up the gun. He lifts it up and presses it to their temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels incredibly wrong to him, but Izuru gives him a reassuring nod and places their free hand on Servant's face, pulling him closer and leaning in as they both pull back the hammer and ready the gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the building they're in opens, but neither of them move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to tap your face three times," Izuru whispers, "and on the third tap, pull the trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Servant nods, not trusting his voice to be quiet enough as to not alert the newcomer of their position as they presumably search for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru leans in and presses a kiss to Servant's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tap once, twice, three times, and the two of them pull their triggers simultaneously.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto is sure that this is the right building and the right time, but he doesn't see anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd been sent a note by Izuru Kamukura themself, explaining what they knew of the Kamukura project and how they used to be Hajime Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd told Makoto to meet them at this building at this time and they would go willingly to help Makoto bring back hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said they would be here with Nagito Komaeda and the both of them would join the Neo World Program.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bang!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto hears a gunshot ring out from a room in the old rundown house and rushes in the direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon opening the correct door, he gasps, covering his mouth with his hand as he takes in the scene in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru Kamukura and Nagito Komaeda sitting facing each other on a bed slumped against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A revolver falls out of Nagito's limp hand and drops to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto rushes forward and immediately checks the pulses of both of them, though they've already faded away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>in the building</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could've stopped this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He failed to save them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With hands steady from his desensitization to witnessing death after death, Makoto lays the two bodies down on the bed next to each other, carefully taking the gun from Izuru's hand and setting it aside as he pulls the blanket up and over their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he pulls out his phone and calls Kyouko.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic">My Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>